


Musings

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POEM Louis POV. </p><p>These characters belong to Anne Rice of course. No money is made on this poem.</p><p>________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

My love for you has lasted over 200 years  
You alone are the creator of all my fears  
You have always been the one to cry  
Death came cause I could no longer try

You say my love is made of stone  
I know that I live for you alone  
My heart is really made of clay  
It's ready for you to chip away

How come love with you is such a misery  
When all I want is you to treasure me  
How come love with you is not a fantasy  
When immortal love should be a mystery

Yet as our time passes by I love you still  
Lestat please know that I always will  
Til you come stone cold I am to be  
I will always wait for you to come to me

Come please seek my heart today  
I am you child who'd rather play  
Blood flows between us like tears  
When all I want is to release all my fears

So beloved maker listen to what I say  
No matter the hurt I will always stay  
Crimson tears and coldness reign still  
For you and me it seems they always will

Together let's try to keep our family  
Even though now it's just you and me  
Beautiful one you always called me  
I wish our love could set us free

Yet as time passes by I love you still  
Lestat please know that I always will  
Til then cold and desolate I am to be  
I will forever wait for you to come to me


End file.
